Sweet Kisses
by AngelicMoonDJ
Summary: This is a Raye/? pairing. If ya wanna know who the guy is, READ! And believe me, it's NOT who you think! Oh, and this has some Sere/Dare in it. Please Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Author's Note: I'm writing this fic for private reasons. I can't believe that I'm writing this fic! I need mental help. Please Review!  
  
One day, Raye was walking home from her school, thinking to herself. She was thinking about her crush. Even though she knew that she shouldn't love him because her friends would go crazy, she couldn't help but love him.   
  
She headed to the park, hoping to be alone so that she could sort through her feelings. After she finally reached the park, she sat down by the lake. It was her favorite place to think. She was so busy thinking about her feelings, that she didn't even notice Melvin walk up behind her and sit down beside her.   
  
"Hi, Raye," Melvin said. This startled Raye, because she had been so deep in thought. "Oh, hi, Melvin," Raye replied. "What are you doing here?" Melvin asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "Oh, just thinking," Raye answered. "Oh. I hope that I'm not bothering you," Melvin said. "No, not at all! I was just thinking about my crush. How 'bout you?" Raye asked.   
  
"I was thinking about my crush, too. I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like," Melvin said. "You first," Raye replied. "You," Melvin answered. Raye blushed at this and was a little confused at the same time. Melvin had always liked Serena.   
  
"Thank you," Raye said. "For what?" Melvin asked, obviously confused. Raye responded by kissing him on the lips. When she finally pulled away, she said three simple words, "I love you." Melvin was suprised and then in heaven when Raye kissed him again. This time when she pulled away, Melvin pulled her to her feet and the new couple walked out of the park, hand in hand. They hoped that they would be like this forever, always together.   
  
While they were revealing their true feelings for each other, Serena watched, hidden in the bushes. She ran to the arcade where she knew her other friends would be waiting for her.   
  
"Guys! You'll never guess what I just saw!" Serena said as she ran up to them. "What was it?" Lita asked. "Raye kissing a certain guy whom we all know," Serena replied. "Who was it?" Mina asked. "Melvin," Serena answered. All of the faces at the table went white. Even Amy, who had been reading a book, was now interested. Mina fainted, Lita looked like a gapping fish, Amy was still pale, and Molly was laughing. Andrew and Darien walked up to the table, interested in what was going on.   
  
"What's so funny, girls?" Andrew asked. Serena looked up at him, "RAYE was KISSING the nerd, MELVIN!" Darien started laughing and had to sit down at the table and Andrew, like Mina, fainted. This got Serena laughing and was still laughing when Raye and Melvin walked into the arcade.   
  
"What's so funny, Meatball Head?" Raye asked. "Y-y-you a-and MELVIN!" Serena managed to say. This got Darien, Molly, and Serena laughing harder then ever. "And just what is so funny about Melvin and myself being a couple? And HOW did you find out?" Raye asked, angry with the blonde. "That's funnier then DARIEN and me bein' a couple!" Serena said.   
  
That did it for Molly. She passed out from the lack of oxygen and Darien was about to. Serena was laughing so hard, that she fell into Darien's arms, still laughing. The two fell on the floor, tears streaming down their faces.   
  
"I LOVE Melvin, and he loves ME! I don't care what you say! Come on, sweetie. Lets go back to the park," Raye said lovingly to Melvin. Melvin nodded his head in agreement. The laughing didn't even bother the two love birds. The laughing continued in the arcade. Well, it continued until Darien pulled Serena into his arms and kissed her. Serena was suprised at first, but then she let herself melt into Darien's arms, enjoying the kiss. The Lita and Amy laughed so hard that they, too, passed out.   
  
The End  
::blinks at computer screen:: I just wrote a Melvin and Raye romance. AM I OUTTA MY MIND?! Please Review! And when you review, please tell me if I'm outta my mind! 


End file.
